User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Rap Battles of Fiction Season 3 Episode 5 - The Joker vs Gamzee Makara
Welcome one and all to the circus, here we have two clowns battling it out to see who is the most vicious comic killer. The arch nemesis of Batman, the Joker, battles against the troll in clowns makeup from Homestuck, Gamzee Makara. I'd like to decimate this battle to User:MetalFire, who originally suggested the idea, and give thanks to User:ProbablyNoah, who guested for the second time in my battles, this time as Gamzee. People like this really help. So thank you to you both. Now, let's start The Cast Nice Peter as The Joker (denoted by red) EpicLLOYD as Gamzee Makara (denoted by grey) Ladies and Gentlemen! April Sweet is coming in, let the duel of fools begin The Einstein of Crime versus a goblin who couldn't even overpower Robin I terrorise Gotham, you're a faux Pennywise sent straight to the bottom Strike fear into Gordon, call me Lester Buchisnky, I'm gonna shock' em I'll handle ya, as clown ambassador, learn to stick to the same vernacular You're an amateur with no calibre, forget Bay, this is my chainsaw massacre You'll wilt just like Ivy whilst the chilled harlequin deals rhymes so skilled Then chop off your head, put it on a table with the innocents you killed Best frieend, does this slowpoke bozo think he can touch this? Step to this Bard, it’s your doom, I’ll be showing you real Injustice More akin to club-kind but your destruction will be lyrical, To survive this serial beatdown would be a motherfuckin miracle So KNEEL before these wicked flows show this clown the road, Bust him like the Genesis Toad while goin’ full on Hero Mode This remarkable Anarchical just left you in particles faster than Marvel But it looks like this poor fellow just stepped in the Dark Carnival And I thought my jokes were bad, clearly I hadn't heard this mini Karkat rap So a slack hack is in my trap, watch me snap the spine of another drab sap Like your dancestor, you'll be silent, even if I'm confined in Arkham Asylum In Gotham, I'm the giant and tyrant, own it's soul and causing riots You serve the English, so Scratch this, you can't catch this, you're on a blacklist You're as crazy as bat shit, a stoner trash skip, prepare to laugh, prick (hahahaha) You're getting a bit Two- Faced, Gamzee, you tried to Gambol, now I'll be rough Because this troll ain't tough enough to step to the baddest Billy Goats Gruff Best FRIEEEND, does he think he can really beat me with such rhymes? This verse is the Killing Joke, AND YOU’RE THE PUNCHLINE! YOU CAN’T EVEN KILL A BAT! YOU’RE LOCKED ON IN ETERNAL STRIFE, MAN THIS INFERNAL MITE ISN’T WORTHY OF MY FUCKING KERNAL SPRITE! I’LL PUT DOWN THE DOG CHASING CARS! LEAVE YOU WITH EVEN MORE SCARS! CAUSE YOU’VE GOTTA FUCKIN LEARN! SOME MEN JUST WANT TO SEE YOU BURN! I’LL KILL YOU AND QUINN, I’LL KILL YOU ALL, YOU WILL FEAR ME, YES! Then turn that permanent smile upside-down, Joker. Why so serious? Who won? Gamzee The Joker Category:Blog posts